guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Forgewight (Dungeon)
Description This is one of the four dungeons located in Slavers' Exile. Forgewight can be found here as a part of The Last Hierophant. Entrances *Slavers' Exile NPCs *Beacon of Droknar Bestiary Monsters *Stone Summit ** Stone Summit Zealot ** Stone Summit Warder ** Stone Summit Dominator ** Stone Summit Dreamer ** Stone Summit Priest ** Stone Summit Guardian ** Stone Summit Defender ** Stone Summit Contaminator ** Stone Summit Blasphemer ** Stone Summit Cleaver ** Stone Summit Distracter ** Stone Summit Marksman ** Stone Summit Summoner ** Stone Summit Pounder ** Stone Summit Demolisher *Elemental ** Burning Spirit ** Flowstone Elemental ** Roaring Ether ** Anguished Hecatomb *Imp ** Forge Imp *Enchanted Weapons ** Enchanted Axe ** Enchanted Hammer ** Enchanted Daggers ** Enchanted Scythe ** Enchanted Spear *Spirit ** Spirit of Disenchantment ** Spirit of Pain ** Spirit of Recuperation ** Spirit of Shadowsong Bosses *Ghost ** Dark Watcher Boss-Like Creatures *Elemental ** Forgewight Unique drops Notes *Can be completed with Heroes and Henchmen. However, there are a large number of Searing Flames Elementals, so anti-burning skills such as Breath of the Great Dwarf are highly recommended. *Ritualist Spirits spawn at random locations throughout the dungeon. They can be destroyed, but will respawn after a set period of time. *Upon entering the dungeon, it is possible that a group of 5 or 6 elementals may aggro onto the party immediately. Exercise caution. *Beginning right on the other side of the dungeon lock, and leading all the way to Forgewight himself, is one of the most rigorous gauntlets in all of Guild Wars. The path is crammed with groups of dangerous foes that body-block effectively in close quarters and cannot easily be pulled. Moreover, after wipes, parties will respawn at a resurrection shrine right by the door, close enough for whole mobs of enemies to attack immediately. **It is possible for a team with full 60dp to repeatedly attempt to kill the patrols and the final group with Forgewight. The key is to get the Stone Summit to exhaust their Resurrection Signets, then kill the Stone Summit with resurrection spells. The Stone Summit with resurrection spells are the Stone Summit Cleavers with Signet of Return, the Stone Summit Dominators with Renew Life and the Stone Summit Dreamers with Resurrection Chant. *Upon defeating Forgewight and his group, a dungeon chest will spawn. There does not appear to be an enemy spawn when the chest appears unlike the other sub-dungeons. The chest will drop either a gold weapon, an Onyx Gemstone, or a Diamond. Tips *When choosing builds for this dungeon, consider the following: **Burning Spirits and Flowstone Elementals are immune to burning, so avoid using skills that depend on it (like Searing Flames). **Fire elementalist foes (including Forgewight) are particularly vulnerable to Pain Inverter (or, to a lesser extent, the Dazed condition and interrupts). Consider taking advantage of this. **Many foes do not leave corpses, and others have corpse exploitation skills, so consider avoiding the use of a minion master. **Many foes have resurrection skills, so consider using Frozen Soil (or at the very least, a great deal of interruption). **Consider using skills such as Extinguish and Breath of the Great Dwarf to remove the burning and heal the damage inflicted by Burning Spirits casting Searing Flames. *The Dungeon Key is dropped by the Dark Watcher which will pop up when a player approaches the center of the circle of six Forge Imps. It can be pulled to the door. The room also contains several Stone Summit groups, and several spirits, but clearing the room is not necessary to complete the dungeon. *It is possible to lure the groups around the Forgewight to the pool of lava next to the beacon. This will probably kill your group, but will also kill all the Stone Summit. Category:Dungeons